AT: Artificial Twin
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: A female dog has appeared in the valley of peace and turns out that she's Ichi's twin sister! What will happen when they meet, and will there be something even more surprising to Ichi? Wait and see.
1. Chapter 1: Twins?

AT: Artificial Twin

Summary: A female dog has appeared in the valley of peace and turns out that she's Ichi's twin sister! What will happen when they meet, and will there be something even more surprising to Ichi? Wait and see.

This is the sequal to the kung fu panda and Ikki Tousen crossover the devil of Nanyo, hope you like it, I do not kung fu panda or it's characters only Ichi and his twin sister Fu.

Chapter 1: Twins!?

* * *

For the past three months the valley of peace has been living to it's name; though it has gone through many dangers, the dragon warrior, the furious five and their master along with a new member of their group has protected it and kept it safe, even though it was Sunday the five had gone to patrol the valley in case of trouble while the Po the dragon warrior and Master Shifu stayed in the jade palace to train.

"That's enough for today Panda." Shifu announced "Where's your brother?"

"The bookstore, he wanted to get some new books today." Po answered "But he has been taking a long time, should we go look for him?"

"Alright, let's go."

The two walked down to the valley of peace to find the boy, when they saw a black and white dog Po called him and said "Hey Ichi where have you been?"

"Huh?"

"You've been gone for hours, we were really worried."

"Um, I'm sorry but..."

"Well don't worry about it, at least your ok." Po said smiling

"Thank you, but who are you?"

"What, oh man he's lost his memory!" Po said shocked "Shifu, what do we do?"

"You're a girl aren't you?" Shifu asked

"Yes I am."

"What, no your a guy remember?" Po asked

"Panda, if you look at what she's wearing you can tell that she's a girl." Shifu explained

Po examined the dogs body; she wore a pink Gi with black pants, on the Gi were pink flowers and she had mp3 headphones in her ears, she looked confused and said "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh nothing at all, it's just that you look alot like my brother." Po answered "Including those headphones."

"Po, Shifu what's going on?"

As they turned around they saw another dog; he wore nothing but black and blue pants and had blue eyes, he also wore mp3 headphones as well, he walked towards them and said "So what are you guys...?"

Ichi saw the dog who looked just like him, they stared at each other for a few minutes until Ichi said "It's you, the doppleganger."

"Nii-san!"

The girl instantly hugged him with tears in her eyes, Ichi was confused and said "What, why did you call me brother?"

"You're my brother." She said crying "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What!?"

Five minutes later after returning to the jade palace Po, Shifu, the five and Ichi listened to the dog as she explained everything that's happened to her.

"So your Ichi's twin sister?" Mantis asked

"That's right, my names... I don't have a name." The girl answered

"Weird, I don't ever remember having a twin sister." Ichi explained "Though I don't really remember anything about my past."

"That's because when we were born are parents lost me in a storm." She explained "I've been wandering around China, for fourteen years now."

"But wait, how do you remember that if you were just born?" Tigress asked

"Twin telepaphy, for years I've been seeing my brothers life." She answered

"Then you know that I..."

"Don't worry nii-san, I know it wasn't your fault that you lost control of your powers." She said hugging him "What matters is that I finally found you, and were together now."

"One more thing, if you know about my life do know about our parents?" Ichi asked "I want to know what they were like."

"Our mom's name was Litchi Faye Ling, while our dad's was Reishin."

"Wait a minute, with that name that would mean that our mom was chinese, but our dad was japanese." Ichi explained "T-Then that would mean...?"

"Yep, were half japanese on our dad's side."

Everyone was at awesturck at first, but Ichi then jumped up and said "Wahoo, that's totally kickass... oh sorry I'm just happy to know more about myself."

"But because of that people have treated me like trash." The girl explained

"That's right, I remember that there's some people who aren't into others from mixed races."Viper said "It's terrible to know that there are people who still act like that."

Ichi could see that his sister was depressed from the conversation; he hugged her in hopes to make her feel better and said "I'm sorry, I promise that I'll protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you."

"Ichi's right, we'll protect you Fu." Shifu said smiling

"Fu?"

"That's your name, would you like to stay here with us?"

"Thank you oto-san!" Fu said hugging him

"It's time for bed everyone." Shifu announced "Ichi, since she's your sister you can bring her to her room."

After they went to the dorms Ichi brought Fu to what used to be the guest room and said "Well, from now on this'll be your new family I hope you like it."

"Family, I thought when I found you we'd be all the family we needed." Fu explained "But now, I'm even happier to know that I have an even bigger family."

"I'm glad, now I know why Shifu called you Fu."

"Why?"

"Because you were lucky enough to meet me." Ichi said smiling

"Goodnight nii-san." Fu said smiling

"Goodnight nee-san."

* * *

To be continued

Now you know why I gave Ichi his name because of his parents I hope everyone likes Fu's appearance, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Skills

AT: Artificial Twin

Chapter 2: Skills

* * *

In this chapter everyone get's to see how much Ichi and Fu are alike.

("How long have I been... what the!?")

Ichi woke up to find Fu sleeping right next to him, when she opened her eyes she said "Good morning nii-san."

"Um, there a reason why your in my room?" Ichi asked nervously "Where's Po?"

"I don't know, but as for me I just wanted to be close to you." Fu explained "So what do we do now on this monday?"

"Monday, crud I'm late follow me!"

Ichi rushed to the training hall with Fu close behind him; as they finally reached it Ichi fell to his knees and said "I'm so sorry that I'm late master!"

But instead of punishment, Shifu petted his head and said "It's ok, after all I let you have the day off."

"What, since when?" Ichi asked

"Cause we all thought you looked cute sleeping with your sister." Po teased

"Shut up!" The twins unisoned

"Wow, they even speak in unison." Monkey teased

"Well now that your here I would like the two of you to spar." Shifu ordered

"What!?"

"It's to see what she can do."

Ichi looked at Fu with a worried expression on his face; but when he saw her determined smile he gave off the same and said "Let's show them what we got!"

"Oh yeah!" Fu agreed

Everyone rushed outside to the training grounds to see the twins already prepared to fight.

"Let's go!" They shouted

They rushed each other grabbing their punches; after they released each other they continued their onslaught of punches and kicks, everyone was amazed at Fu's skill, but what she did next surprised everyone including Ichi.

"Azure Millenium!" Fu exclaimed

Fu jumped into the air and launched a barrage of azure bullets at Ichi; but he countered with his own attack.

"Crimson Bullets!" Ichi exclaimed

Ichi fired crimson flames to counter Fu's which caused them to clash and destroy each other; after it ended they attacked each other with fist of flames, they burned each other everytime when they made a hit and were about to give their final strikes.

"Ars Nova!"

"Azure Requiem!"

The two collided with punches of crimson and azure flames; they launched each other on opposite sides and fell on their backs unable to battle.

"Amazing!" said Tigress

"She has the same power as Ichi?" Po asked

"Looks like it, they even have the same attacks." Crane answered

"Wait, so who won?" Mantis asked

"Since their both unable to battle, it's a draw." Shifu announced

As the two started to get up Ichi said "That was awesome, I didn't know you had powers!?"

"Well yeah, I can also transform into other people." Fu said smiling "Check this out!"

Fu placed her hand on face and caused azure flames to engulf her body; as they disappeared she wore the same pink Gi but had the body of a human girl with black and white hair and blue eyes, she took a sexy pose and asked "How do you like my human form?"

"Hot, I can do the same thing but it didn't knock out the guys like yours." Ichi complimented

Ichi was right, every guy except himself and Shifu were knocked out with a bloody nose; Shifu took out his flute and whacked her on the head, he glared at her and said "Try not to do that again... at least do it if it's for self defense."

("That power... so it means she can use a persona, screw it I'll think about that later.") Ichi thought "Don't worry about that you'll get used to Shifu soon enough."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Shifu asked

"Um, forget I said anything."

"Whew, I'm ready to train some more!" Fu said determined

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Very well, but first the two of you have to wake up the others." Shifu ordered

"Come on." They unisoned

* * *

To be continued

Does Fu have a persona, you'll find out in chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Mistress of string

AT: Artificial Twin

Chapter 3: Mistress of string

If no one can figure out this referance it's alright I'll tell you in the end.

* * *

Since training was over the two twins along with Po and Shifu walked over to the bookstore for a new book; when they entered the store Ichi saw someone familiar and said "Kaguya-chan what's up?"

The black and red dog hugged her friend and said "Ichi-kun good to see you!"

"Nice to meet you two, but I'm not Ichi." Fu replied "Ichi's over there."

Kaguya released Fu and stared at her along with her twin brother and said "Whoa, am I seeing double?"

"I'll explain."

After a few minutes Kaguya started to understand and said "Please to meet you Fu-chan, I'm Kaguya Nanbu."

"Yeah, your Ichi's first friend." Fu said smiling "You also gave him his first kiss."

"How did I know you'd bring that up?" Ichi asked "Oh sweet new issue of Bleach!"

While the two watched as the three kids conversed Shifu said "INo matter how much I think about it, I still don't understand why these books are so admirable."

"Hey Shifu, I found the third issue of death note for you." Ichi called out

Po was about to say something until Shifu said "I said I don't understand it, I never said I was interested Panda."

"First a master and now an otaku." Kaguya said laughing "Wow master Shifu your so cool!"

"Thank you Kaguya."

"Somebody help!"

The plea for help came from outside and as they checked to see what was happening they found where the plea came from; it was great gorrila and band of apes, terrorizing the valley.

"The dragon warrior, I've been waiting to see you again." GG smirked "It's time for our rematch from last time."

(A/N: Yes I'm calling him GG for short it's alot easier.)

"Your just gonna beaten again." Po retorted "Ready little bro?"

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Ichi answered

The two brothers charged at the gorrilias and started to attack with impressive skills, Fu was worried and asked "Shouldn't we help?"

"No they'll be fine." Shifu explained "Besides, in one way there bonding."

In the end GG's soilders were unconcious; Ichi just sat on one of them while Po asked "Is that all you got?"

"Those were just the appetizers, I'm the real battle." GG smirked "But you'll never be able to beat me with my armor."

Po went for the attack but his punch didn't make a dent; Ichi tried to attack but nothing worked, GG counterattacked but Ichi recoiled and landed safely to the ground.

"This is nothing, don't you have anything better?" GG asked

"I'll give you something, bring death to my enemies, Thanatos!" Ichi exclaimed "... What the?!"

For some reason Ichi didn't transform; in the middle of the shock he was attacked by GG and fell to the ground, as he fell one of his guns dropped next to Fu.

("That gun... It's, I have to use it.") Fu thought

"W-What's that girl doing?" GG asked

Everyone turned to see Fu pressing the gun to her head; she stood calm and said "Per...so...na."

She pulled the trigger and fired; but instead of dying azure flames started to engulf her body, as they disappeared she was found wearing a red scarf and also holding a harp in her hands.

"Thou art I, and I am thou." Fu announced "From the sea of thy soul I am born... I am orpheus, mistress of strings."

("Wait, that's not right.") Ichi thought

"What is this?!" GG exclaimed

"Holy Arrow!" Fu exclaimed

Fu played her harp and summoned an arrow to attack GG; it penetrated his armor and damaged him enough to turn him unconcious.

"That was awesome!" Po shouted

"Huh, wow I have a persona!" Fu said smiling "But something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Shifu asked

"What Fu means is, when it comes to Orpheus... he's a guy." Ichi explained "There's no way he would be a girl."

"But the other problem is why you couldn't transform."

"Well it's not like we can't, but now we need to use the guns again." Kaguya explained

"Um, their called evokers." Fu corrected "Haven't you read the persona 3 manga?"

"Oh right, well I gotta go come by my manga cafe when you have the time!"

Kaguya started to leave, while watching her leave Ichi started to think more about Fu's persona.

("Why was her persona orpheus, why was it a girl, I feel like something's big gonna go down.") Ichi thought "Great now I have to shoot myself again, well I've gotten used to it so let's get going."

* * *

To be continued

This idea came from the new persona 3 portable game that's as of now is only in japan, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Our parents

AT: Artificial Twin

Chapter 4: Our parents

This is going to talk about Ichi and Fu's parents hope you like it.

* * *

"Uh my head." Ichi groaned

For the past few hours the two twins have been training their personas; after their training was over, the two had a conversation and were having a good time, while they were talking they were unaware that Po was watching them.

"Po, what are you doing?" Shifu asked

"Um, just watching them talk." Po explained "There really getting along, though it's not like they wouldn't since there twins."

"You met and fought Hakufu Sonsaku?" Fu asked

"Yep, she was strong as hell and we ended up in a draw." Ichi explained "She's really nice and she even gave me this cell phone."

"You're right panda, they really are becoming friends." Shifu said smiling

"So did you really have sex with her?" Fu asked

"Well it was less of sex and more of... violent orgy."

"Did, he seriously say that?" Po asked "I think Fu is going to..."

"Way to score at the age of fourteen!"

The two were both shocked and disturbed, Shifu said "Makes since they are twins after all."

"Hey Fu, can you tell me more about our parents?" Ichi asked

"Yeah, when our parents got married their were many people who tried to kill them especially when our mom was pregnant." Fu explained

"So people were like that even then?"

"Yeah but there were people who were friends to our parents." Fu continued "They helped them find a way to escape from the people who would hurt them, after we were born... well you probably know what happens next."

"Yeah I do, do you know what they were like?"

"Well our mom Litchi was said to be great warrior and also a great healer, she was also beautiful which leads us to our dad." Fu answered "Reishin was concidered a... well a ladies man."

"Heh, I should have seen that coming." Ichi said laughing "I guess that's why I was able to get the girls, one being a big tited school girl which was still awesome!"

("Those twins are going to be the death of me, but I'm still happy that their getting along.") Shifu thought "What are you two doing?"

"Hey guys, were just bonding." Ichi said smiling "Speaking of that, Fu I gotta tell of this one dream I had when I had these two play as..."

Po grabbed Ichi and said "Theres no way your telling her about that!"

"You mean when they played as amulet heart and clover right?" Fu asked "I already know."

"You know?" Shifu asked

"Yep, and you were cute as clover oto-san." Fu said smiling

Shifu blushed from the comment; as Fu stared a Po she started laughing and said "Oh my god I can still see you in that outfit, it's so freaking funny!"

Ichi joined in and said "What if he really acted like a cheerleader?"

"Please don't put that image in my head!" Fu pleaded "If he did his belly move everywhere."

"I get it I'm fat you don't have to rub it in." Po frowned

"Not that we mind though." The twins unisoned "Now turned that frown upside down!"

Po couldn't help but say "You guys are great, thanks little bro... you too little sis."

"Your welcome big bro!"

"Fu, just to ask but why do you call me oto-san?" Shifu asked

"Because it means dad, you took me in when no one else would and because of that I love you like a father." Fu said smiling "I'll see ya later!"

Fu gave Shifu a kiss on the cheek and left to the dorms; Ichi could see him blushing and said "You think of her as a daughter don't you?"

"Yes, it's the same with you." Shifu said blushing "You, Fu, Po, and the five have become my family and I'm glad that we met each other."

"Everyone thinks the same thing, you don't have to be a mindreader to know that either." Ichi said hugging his dad

"Thank you, son."

* * *

To be continued

I hope this works as an explaination for litchi and Reishin, chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Persona explaination

AT: Artificial Twin

Chapter 5: Persona explaination

This is a short chapter to tell why Fu's persona: Orpheus is a girl when it's basically a boy.

* * *

"Hey guys?"

"What is it Po?" Fu asked

"Yesterday Ichi said that your persona was a guy." Po answered "But when it came to you it was girl."

"Po's right, it is strange." Shifu agreed

"Actually I have a good answer to that." Ichi pointed out

The four stood in Fu's room waiting for Ichi's explaination; Po said "You know the answer to it?"

"Yeah, yesterday I got a call from Hakufu talking about a portable persona 3 game." Ichi explained "She said in the game you can choose between a male and female main character, and when it comes to Orhpeus it's either a boy or a girl depending on what main character you use."

"Is that so?" Shifu asked

"Yeah, she even said that their alike." Ichi answered "They both have black hair that covers one eye, and they also have mp3's."

"Sound like some other people you know Shifu?" Po teased

Shifu stared at the two mp3 wearing twins and said "Yes, I can see the resemblance."

"What was that?" They unisoned "We were listening to something."

"Nothing at all."

* * *

To be continued

I told you it was short but hey it explains why Fu's persona was at first a guy right, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't touch her

AT: Artificial Twin

Chapter 6: Don't touch her

The last few chapters have been like filler, this is the last one after that back to the plot. I do not own kung fu panda just Ichi, Fu, dash, cash, and flash otherwise known as the three stooges.

* * *

Shifu was training Ichi and Fu to the bone for the past few days, but after a while he finally let them take a break to go down to the valley and relax.

"What do you wanna do?" Ichi asked

"Don't know, whatever you want to do." Fu answered

"Well how about we... oh great."

Ichi groaned as he saw the three stooges walking towards them, as he saw him Flash said "Oh great it's the... hey why am I seeing double?"

"Dude it's a clone gone wrong!" Cash insulted

"My name is Fu!" Fu retorted "And I'm not a clone, I'm Ichi's twin sister!"

"Great double the freaks." Dash called out "I can't believe it."

"Look we don't want any trouble." Ichi explained "Let's just get on our way and act like we never met."

"Wait, I heard that your a halfer." Flash pointed out

"A what?"

"People call us that when were from two different races." Fu explained

"So it's true!" Cash exclaimed "People like you are just disgusting."

"What the hell do you know?"

Ichi watched as his sister shouted with tears in her eyes, she walked up to them and said "You don't know how we feel, you don't even know what we been through so how the hell could you know!"

"Fu."

"My brother and I have been through so much pain and now we have a family that cares about us and loves us." Fu explained "I always wanted that, but most of all I wanted to be with nii-san."

"God what's with you guys making big speeches that mean nothing!?" Flash exclaimed "Get out of my face!"

Right when Flash was about to push Fu to the ground Ichi grabbed his arm and said "Don't you dare touch her!"

A killers intent started to surround them; it was a killers intent so strong, so menacing, that the three boars actually wet themselves in fear, Flash broke free from Ichi's grip and said "L-Let's get out of here!"

The three boars then ran away in fear of getting killed; right when they were out of sight the twins heard someone laughing behind them, when they turned around they saw Po rolling on the ground.

"Po, what are you doing?" Ichi asked

"I-I was checking up on you guys." Po explained holding his laughter "I was watching you guys for a while and I couldn't help but laugh, I mean you totally made them pee their pants it was awesome!"

"Well, I couldn't just let him hurt my sister so I let out some killer intent to scare them." Ichi explained "That and they were just ticking me off."

"Nii-san, don't be sad ok?" Fu pleaded "I don't want you to be sad anymore."

Ichi was surprised to see Fu pleading with tears in her eyes; he hugged her tightly and said "Don't worry, since I met you I've been happier than ever before."

"Nii-san."

"That's so sweet." Po said teary eyed

"Come on big bro, we could use the extra love." Ichi said smiling

The three embraced each other in a big hug and smiled with tears of joy; and in the middle of it everyone watched the warm moment in awe.

* * *

To be continued

Ok the plot of this story is coming next time, chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: The black beast

AT: Artificial Twin

Chapter 7: The black beast

* * *

For the past week since Fu has come into his life Ichi has been happy; the two would always find a way to play together and get away with things, since it was Sunday they decided to relaz for the day, Ichi read one of his books while listening to a song and then all of a sudden Po came in and said "How long have you been in here?"

"Not long." Ichi answered

"Where's Fu?"

"She went out to find something." Ichi explained "She said it was a surprise, anyway what's up?"

"Shifu wanted everyone to meet at the hall of warriors." Po answered "He said it was important."

"Oh, well then let's go."

Ichi got up and followed Po to the hall of warriors; he saw Shifu and the five standing near the moon pool, when he saw them Shifu asked "Where's your sister?"

"She went out for something." Ichi answered

"Wow, usually you guys are inseperable." Mantis teased

"It's better this way, who knows how she would react."

"What do you mean?" Ichi asked

"What I'm about to tell you is a story" Shifu answered "The story of the black beast."

Meanwhile in the valley Fu was in a flower shop trying to pick a flower to buy; when she found a white honeysuckle she smiled and said "I found it, I hope Ichi likes it."

"You have very good taste."

Fu turned around to see a green chameleon with yellow eyes and a black Gi behind her; he smiled and said "I'm sorry allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hazuma I'm the owner of this shop."

"Oh, please to meet you." Fu pleaded

"That flower is very special, whoever you give to they will know your undying affection towards them." Hazuma explained "So who's special to you?"

"My brother Ichi." Fu answered

Hazuma smirked and said "How would you like to hear a story?"

"Sure!"

"It's the story of... the black beast."

"The black beast?" Ichi asked

"Yes, years ago there was a strange beast that came out of nowhere." Shifu explained "No one knew where it came from or how it was born, all they knew was that it wanted one thing... to kill everything that lived."

"No way!?" Fu exclaimed

"That's right, people tried to fight the beast but they ended up killing themselves." Hazuma continued "Then one day six warriors from different tribes went off to defeat it, they were called the six heroes."

"Six heroes, I heard of those guys!" Po exclaimed "They used a special power to destroy the beast, but I don't remember what it was."

"Actually panda you do." Shifu corrected "It was the azure grimoire."

"Azure grimoire, that's the power Ichi has!" said Fu

"Is that so, he must be lucky to have it." Hazuma smirked "Anyway, after two weeks the six heroes were finally able to destroy the monster, but there was terrible prophecy about it."

"A prophecy?" Fu asked

"Yes, the prophecy told that after thousand of years the black beast would be reincarnated." Hazuma answered

"What!?" Everyone shouted

"It's true, it's been a thousand years since then." Shifu explained "Ichi, I wish it wasn't true but... whoever was the reincarnated black beast they would be titled as... the dark one."

Ichi was stunned; he moved a few steps back and and fell to his knees in fear.

"N-No way, then I'm... I'm the black beast?" Ichi muttered "I-I don't know what to do, am I going to kill someone one day?"

"Ichi calm down it's..."

"I really am a monster, I'm going to kill everyone!" Ichi exclaimed "I'll kill everyone, everything that stands in my way... is gonna die!"

Ichi was starting to lose his mind, in the past three months he thought he stopped thinking that he was a monster but now he knows that he's a dark beast who's only purpose is to kill; he was unaware that Po hugged him and said "Your nothing like that, you might be a reincarnation but that doesn't mean that you have to live by it."

"I-I don't?" Ichi asked

"No you don't, you proved it for the past three months." Po said smiling "Everyone knows that your good, you just have to figure it out yourself."

Ichi was happy at first but then he punched Po in the head and said "What the heck Po, why do you get all wise when it comes to me you should be like this even more!"

"Sorry, I can't help it besides it only comes to me when you need some comforting." Po said embarrassed

"You numbskull I should....!?"

"Ichi, what's wrong?" Shifu asked

"This feeling, it's him." Ichi snarled "He's here!"

Meanwhile Fu followed Hazuma into a dead end; Fu was confused and asked "Why did you bring me here?"

"Do you really think that your Ichi's brother?" Hazuma asked

"What?"

"You really don't think that your related do you?" Hazuma answered "You were never related, as a matter of fact your not even supposed to exist."

"That's not true I..."

"Your just an artifical lifeform who happens to look like him." Hazuma smirked "You were just created with his memories, in the end your just a what do you call it... oh yeah a humongulus."

"Terumi!"

Fu turned around to see Ichi in front of them; he was transformed as Thanatos, and as he held his sword in rage he shouted "Stay away from her!"

Ichi launched an attack with his sword but missed every hit; Terumi then changed from a chameleon to a green wolf, he smirked and said "Nice to see you again black beast!"

"What, then Ichi's the reincarnation?" Fu exclaimed

"Oh didn't you know?" Terumi smirked "I guess you wouldn't, after all your not even related."

"What are you talking about!?" Ichi shouted

"Fu is a humongulus, she doesn't exist she wasn't even born!"

"What, no way is that true?" Ichi asked "Fu what's wrong?"

"I... I... I... I don't... I don't exist." Fu muttered

Fu was talking like a machine; she had no idea what she was doing, she was almost like a lifeless robot, Ichi grabbed her shoulders and said "Fu, Fu come on wake up!"

"Fu... that name does not compute." Fu stuttered "Who is... Fu?"

Terumi laughed evilly and said "It's starting to happen, she's finally becoming the iron maden."

"What?"

Ichi was thrown by a shockwave and fell to the ground; Terumi walked over to Fu and said "I guess she doesn't remember you, well looks like she's all mine."

"Ichi, what's going on!?"

Just then Po, Shifu and the five appeared ready for a fight; Terumi called a dark vortex and said "I'll see you later, if you want to find me go to the bridge of no return."

Terumi disappeared into the dark vortex with Fu in his hands; when he finally disappeared Ichi fell to his knees and said "I couldn't do anything to save her, I couldn't do anything."

"Ichi, what just happened?" Po asked

After returning to the jade palace Ichi explained everything that happened; everyone was shocked and Tigress said "So Fu's not your sister?"

"No, she's a humongulus a creature that was created for a purpose." Ichi explained "Terumi said that she was an iron maiden, but I don't know what that means."

"What are we going to do now?" Crane asked

"What do mean, were going to save her!" Ichi exclaimed "I don't care if we're not related to me she's my twin sister, and I won't stay here while Terumi has her!"

"Ichi, I know that your worried but you have to stay calm." Shifu explained "We need to think up a plan."

"Are you kidding me, I'm not just gonna stay here and leave Fu with that guy!" Ichi exclaimed "I'll be damned if I leave her with him, if Terumi does anything to her I'll kill him, I'll destroy every part of him until there's nothing left!"

Everyone was shocked when Ichi started to overflow with dark energy; Shifu smacked him and said "Snap out of it!"

"... I'll be in my room!"

Ichi ran torward the dormrooms while everyone watched in concern; Shifu looked worried and said "Po, would you please check on him?"

"Yeah sure."

Po rushed to see if Ichi was ok while the others stood in the hall of warriors; Viper asked "Master, what was that just now?"

"I think that was the power of the black beast, I know that Ichi means well but if he loses control I don't know what what'll happen."

"It's hard to believe that Ichi could really do that." said Monkey

"Hey Ichi are you ok?" Po asked "Come on if you need a hug I'll... what, Master Shifu!"

When Po entered the room Ichi was nowhere to be found; when he explained it to the others Shifu said "What do you mean he's gone!?"

"He wasn't there, all I found was this letter." Po answered

As Po gave him the letter Shifu started to read aloud.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just stay here and wait." Shifu read "I'm going to the bridge of no return to save Fu, I called Kaguya to come with me in case I needed backup, Shifu please don't blame yourself for this I had to do this, I already killed my parents and I regreted it everyday, if something happens to Fu I would lose myself, thank you for everything you guys have been the best family I've ever had."

"Wait, it sounded like he wasn't coming back." Crane pointed out

"There's more." said Po

"P.S: This will be the last you'll hear from me, thank you." Shifu continued

Everyone was shocked and confused; meanwhile Ichi was outside of the valley and reached Kaguya's cafe, he took a serious tone and said "Are you ready?"

"My evoker is ready, let's go save Fu." Kaguya answered

The two continued to walk toward the bridge of no return with only one thing in their mind, and they were ready for anything... even death.

* * *

To be continued

This is filled with suspense, will Ichi be able to save Fu or will he lose himself to the prophecy put upon him, chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: It finally awakens

AT: Artificial Twin

Chapter 8: It finally awakens

Fu's new appearence comes from blaze blue and her new ability is from super robot taisen, I do not own kung fu panda only Fu and Ichi.

* * *

Two days have passed since Ichi left the valley of peace to find his sister; with Kaguya by his side he went through storms and bandits to reach his destination, the road of no return was the exact same place where the furious five fought and faced defeat at the hands of Tai Lung, the bridge was fixed since that battle but when the two reached it they found something different, under the bridge was a large black hole.

"Do you think it's for...?"

"Yeah, Terumi's waiting for us down there." Ichi answered "Kaguya, I don't want you getting hurt so I want you to..."

"Hell no!" She interjected

"But..."

"Ichi, your my best friend and I would do anything to help you." Kaguya explained "Fu's my friend too, and I won't let some crazy bastard take her away!"

"Thanks Kaguya-chan, well let's go!"

"And where do you think your going?"

The two turned to see Po, Shifu, and the five behind them; Ichi looked surprised and said "What are you guys doing here!?"

Shifu ran straight towards Ichi and kicked him in the face; as he fell to the ground Shifu said "What were you thinking going by yourself!"

"I told you that I brought Kaguya with me." Ichi said nervously

"That doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed me!" Shifu exclaimed "If you ever leave the valley again I'll make sure to severely punish you!"

"I'm sorry...!"

Ichi was surprised to see Shifu hugging him; with tears in his eyes he said "I'm just glad that your ok, I was so worried about you, please don't leave us again."

"Dad, I'm really sorry." Ichi said teary eyed

"That's so sweet!" Kaguya said crying

"If your going after Fu, then were coming too." Tigress called out

"W-Why?" Ichi asked

"We knew how important she was to you since she was with us." Viper answered

"You may not be related, but you two have a bond that really makes you brother and sister." Monkey explained

"Whatever it takes, even though were not like the four of you we'll fight with everything we got!" Crane exclaimed

Ichi was really touched by how everyone was ready to risk their lives for him; he grew teary eyed and and said "Thanks guys, you guys really are my family, were heading into hell itself if we do this we'll either find salvation... or destruction."

"Hey don't go deep on us!" Po teased

"I just thought it would be cool to say." Ichi said with a goofy smile

After the smile disappeared both Ichi and Kaguya took out their evokers and transformed into their personas while Po and Shifu changed as well; Ichi raised his sword and said "Let's go!"

All of them jumped into the black hole and was transported into another dimension; when they landed they found themselves in a world filled with dead plants and animals, the brutality nearly caused everyone to fall to their knees, but as they saw Ichi's face filled with determination they stood their ground and got ready for anything.

"I'm so glad that you could join us."

In front of them stood Terumi smiling like he already won; Ichi felt like killing him but he kept his rage at bay and said "Where's Fu?"

"Fu, I have no idea who your talking about." Terumi smirked "But if your talking about my iron maiden let me introduce you."

With a hand gesture Terumi called out Fu who was wearing a white outfit but all of a sudden an iron maiden fell behind her and made a shockwave, when the smoke disappeared she appeared different; she was like a silver android, she had blades coming from behind her she floated in the air and wore a mask that only hid her eyes.

"Loading... loading... loading... loading... confirmed." Fu muttered

"Fu!" Ichi exclaimed

"What did you do to her?" Po asked

"Nothing, all she did was awaken to her power as an iron maiden." Terumi explained "She's now my puppet, and I will use her however I choose."

"Commencing termination process."

Ichi stepped forward and said "Everyone take care of Terumi, leave Fu to me."

"But she looks strong, shouldn't you turn into..."

"I can't turn into bloodedge."

"What!?" Everyone shouted

"For some reason I can't change, it's like with Thanatos I can't change without using the evoker." Ichi explained "But I won't give up, I'll keep fighting, now go!"

"Commencing termination."

Fu attacked with blades that shot from around her body; Ichi deflected them all with his sword and started to attack but each one missed, when trying to shoot at her with his evoker Fu just blocked them all by using a giant sword as a barrier.

("Man she's way stronger than before, and I don't think I can't beat her as Thanatos.") Ichi thought "Wait, I got it!"

Ichi pulled out his evoker and pulled it to his head; he shouted "Please work!"

"Die." Fu said attacking

As the blades fired Ichi pulled the trigger and fired at himself; but as the flames disappeared Ichi was found with a red cloak ripped and dripping in blood, Ichi gaurded with soul eater and said "I guess it works both ways, but I think I was really cutting it close there."

"Unknown phenomenon... who are you?" Fu asked

"It's me Ichi, I'm your twin brother!" Ichi called out

"Twin... brother, does not compute...does not..."

Meanwhile Po, Shifu, and the five were fighting Terumi with brute force; no matter how many hits they gave him he seemed to have been unfazed.

"Shifu, tag team!" Po shouted "Absolute Zero!"

"Mystic Arm: Fenrir!" Shifu exclaimed

Po attacked with a frozen arrow while Shifu attacked with a machine gun; both attacks made a direct hit but in the middle of it all they watched how Ichi was walking towards Fu with his broadsword in hand.

"You remember me don't you?" Ichi asked "Come on you have to!"

"Who are... I-Ichi?" Fu replied

"Yes, you remember?" Ichi said smiling "Come on you gotta come back to us, please you have to... what's!?"

Ichi had just realized that he dropped his sword when trying to reach Fu; it gave her the chance to grab it and stab it in his chest, everyone was so devestated that they didn't realize that Terumi attacked with tentacles from his back, he was in his original state; a strage green figure that was able to see through.

"Talking to her wouldn't make a difference, she's mine now." Terumi smirked "I guess you guys should thank me, after all I just killed the black beast."

"Then... is this it?" Tigress asked

"Wait, look!"

Kaguya pointed at Ichi; even though he had a broadsword stabbed into him he still tried to walk towards Fu, through that reaction she stabbed him with multiple swords but through that attack he still moved and held her close.

"Why... why don't you die?" Fu asked

"I can't die knowing that your being controlled." Ichi said in pain "You have a life to live, a life that's even more important than mine, for that reason... I... won't... die."

Ichi fell to the ground with his blood dripping out from his body; through that reaction Fu felt a tear fall from her face.

"Nii-san, what have I done?" Fu said in tears

"She's broken my control!?" Terumi exclaimed

"Something's happening." Crane pointed out

Fu's body started to be engulfed in azure flames but instead of disappearing it was changed into a flash of light, when the light disappeared Fu's body was different; She wore the same outfit as Shifu but instead of blue it was black and white, she also held two revolvers like him and on her back was Orpheus harp.

"I won't forgive you for what you done!" Fu exclaimed "Holy Arrow!"

Fu played her harp and summoned an arrow to attack Terumi; he quickly doged and was unaware that she rushed towards him and made a direct hit with her guns, she kept shooting and then attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Damn, how is she this strong?" Terumi said dodging

"Master, what just happened?" Mantis asked

"I have no idea." Shifu said confused

"Well, I would say that Fu's persona fused with her other power which is the same as yours Shifu." Po explained "Because of that she's way stronger than before."

"Mystic Arm: Thor!" Fu exclaimed

She jumped and started shooting, in the end she launched a direct hit with her revolvers that turned into a bazooka; Terumi was actually damaged from the attack but then instantly grabbed her with his tentacles.

"Piece of crap, for someone who doesn't exist you sure act like it!" Terumi smirked "Now, it's time to die!"

"I can't, I...!?" Fu was tranced and said "Activate code DTD!"

"What!?"

Fu grabbed the tentacles and engulfed herself in azure flames; when they disappeared she was in a human form with long black and white hair, and half of her clothes were destroyed showing her arms, legs, and a little bit of her breast.

"How did you...?"

"Pachi Pachi Punch!" Fu exclaimed

Fu gave Terumi a punch which launched him to a nearby mountain; she jumped into the air and said "Wahoo, I kick so much butt, let's get busy!"

"Um, what just happened?" Monkey asked

"I think Fu just did her own version of Ichi's blood kain." Po answered

"Unlike his, Fu acts goofy." Shifu continued

Terumi broke out of the mountain and said "You're so dead!"

He started to attack but Fu dodged every punch and said "Wow you suck at fighting don't you, well this is still fun anyway."

Everytime Terumi missed Fu attacked with a destructive force; when he was weakened Fu exclaimed "Pwned Kick!"

Her kick threw him all the way into the air; when it looked like it was over Fu changed back into her normal form with her clothes back to normal as well, but when it all seemed over a giant energy blast attacked Fu out of nowhere.

"That was some kick, I felt like I was launched into space." Terumi smirked "But now that play times over I can finish this."

"Fu, get out of there!" Shifu shouted

"Nii-san, please help me!" Fu exclaimed

"No one can help you now!" Terumi said ready to pierce her heart

Before he attacked everyone including Terumi felt a huge pulsation coming from Ichi's body; they were shocked to see his body standing up, he grabbed his sword and pulled it out of his chest.

"Your still alive from all that!?" Terumi exclaimed

Ichi's body started to be engulfed with darkness until his whole he was embodied with it; his whole body was dark, his hand grew claws, and his tail even grew longer.

"What's happening?" Tigress asked

"This is it, this is the black beast!" Terumi smirked

Ichi gave a demonic roar that caused everything to tremble; when he stopped he said "Die, die... all will die!"

* * *

To be continued

Code DTD came from aschen from super robot taisen hope you don't mind a cliffhanger, chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Chosen

AT: Artificial Twin

Chapter 9: Chosen

If anyone has the sephiroth theme from final fantasy please play it, last disclaimer I do not own Kung fu panda only Ichi and Fu and as for Terumi... I'll tell you where he's from next story.

* * *

"Die, die... all will die!"

A demonic black wing appeared on his back and he charged at Terumi with his claws; each time he attacked he roared the same thing "Die, Die... DIE!"

"Dammit, this is tougher than I thought." Terumi said dodging

Terumi launched a direct punch at Ichi's face but he was unfazed and gave him a whip from his tail; he flew far away with Ichi right behind him, he grabbed Terumi's face and slammed it to the ground until they hit a mountain, everyone was terrified of what was happening in front of them.

"This is crazy!" Mantis exclaimed "He's going to destroy everything!"

"No, this is different." Shifu corrected "It looks like he's only targeting Terumi."

"Wait, so Ichi's in control?" Crane asked

"Take him down little bro!" Po shouted

Ichi repeatedly slammed Terumi's face to the mountain until it was completely destroyed; he threw him into the air and started to cut every part of his body he couldn't take it anymore, Terumi then shot a large shockwave which brought Ichi to the ground.

"Talk about a pain in the ass." Terumi smirked "I guess since you chosen becoming the black beast, I can now take care of them!"

Terumi launched the same energy blast as before this time he targeted Fu and the others; they braced for impact but Ichi appeared in front of them and deflected the blast with his wing, Fu walked towards him and said "Nii-san?"

When he turned around all she could see was a face of darkness but in an instant she was able to see a smile; she knew that it was him fighting and started to cry.

"So it is you." Po said smiling "Way to kick butt with the dark powers!"

Ichi nodded, he flew into the air and charged at Terumi with brute force; he was unable to dodge and an instant felt Ichi's claws pierce his stomach, he coughed up blood and said "Is that it, let's try this again shall we?"

Terumi then disappeared from sight and left everyone confused; Ichi thought it was over and landed to the ground, the dark power engulfed him even more but then in a burst Ichi reverted to his original self, everyone watched as he fell to the ground and they rushed towards him in concern.

"Ichi, please wake up!" Fu pleaded

"Is he... alive?" Viper asked

"Don't say that, he has to be!" Shifu exclaimed

"Come on, say something!" Po pleaded

Everyone was scared, they all thought what if he died; but when they looked closely they saw Ichi smiling and saying "Something."

"You idiot, what were you thinking!" Fu exclaimed "I was so worried about you!"

Ichi stood up and said "I was just trying to save you, whoa nice outfit."

"Your one to talk, have you looked in a mirror lately?" Fu retorted

Ichi saw himself wearing a whole black outfit with a black scarf that had a white skull symbol; he also wore black pants with yellow crosses on both legs, behind his back was the broadsword soul eater and Thanatos sword, after finishing his self examination he said "I guess awakening as the black beast comes with new duds, gotta admit I look pretty good."

(A/N: For more of an explaination think of Emil's outfit from tales of symphonia: dawn of a new world.)

"Please I look way cuter!" Fu argued

"Says you!" Ichi retorted

"Hey guys, who's cuter?" They exclaimed

"Does it really matter, you guys are twins after all." Po explained "But I guess the two of you awakened to something."

"A power fusion." Ichi replied "I never knew something like this could happen."

"Anything can happen." Shifu explained "Like how you choose to live life without killing."

Ichi smiled from his fathers comment but he then it disappeared when he saw a giant hole on the ground sucking everything in; suddenly someone appeared in the hole, it was Terumi saying "Your alot different than the dumbass and iron maiden of my world, just who are you people."

The twins smiled from his comment confusing everyone; they stepped forward and Ichi said "We are the flames of hope."

"The flame that brings both life and death." Fu continued

"The one's that bring salvation or destruction." Ichi explained "I am Ichi Kagi, the crimson flame."

"And I'm the azure flame, Fu Kagi." Fu continued "Together we're..."

"The flames of justice!" They exclaimed

The two watched as the two made poses; Po muttered "Those two read way to much manga."

"You are so right." The five replied

"But they make a great team." Shifu said smiling

Fu brought out her evoker and gave it to Ichi saying "Since I have my own guns you can have that back, summoning bolvark."

Ichi grabbed the gun as Fu summoned her revolvers and said "Thanks I missed having dual guns."

"The two of you have to die!" Terumi exclaimed

When Terumi charged head on the twins pointed their guns and said "Screw off!"

The two fired and shot him point blank in the head; when he was in the middle of the hole Ichi launched himself into air and said "Restriction 666 released, dimensional interruption imaginary number formed... azure grimoire...activated!"

Ichi's hand dispersed a dark energy and brought it into his hand.

"From darkness comes chaos, from chaos comes destruction." Ichi said ready to attack "But what comes from that darkness is what the man who weilds it chooses, and I choose to finish you: Chaos Destruction!"

Ichi attacked with a punch filled with darkness and made a direct hit; it launched him straight into the hole and caused it to disappear with Terumi inside.

"That was awesome!" Po exclaimed "The flames of justice rules!"

"We did it!" Fu exclaimed

"Yeah, but now I'm... tired."

Ichi fell unconcious leaving everyone shocked, when it happened Fu said "Ichi, wake up!"

Shifu saw him breathing and said "Don't worry he's just sleeping, all that fighting must've took alot out of him."

"Oh, I guess that makes since." Fu said relieved

"I'm so hungry." Ichi muttered in his sleep

"You and both little bro." Po said carrying him "Let's go back home."

* * *

To be continued

Cliffhangers the end will come later, chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Thank you part 1

AT: Artificial Twin

Chapter 10: Thank you part 1

Happy arbor day if only it was longer, anyway this is the last chapter but it'll be in parts hope you like it, I do not own kung fu panda only Ichi, Fu and Ichi's shadow otherwise known as Kage.

* * *

"Are you ok?"

As he opened his eyes Ichi found Fu standing before him, he yawned and said "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well if your talking about the time of day it's Sunday." Fu explained "You've been asleep since yesterday."

"A whole day, man I must've really been out of it." Ichi said laughing "Where's everyone else?"

"The five went out for patrol while Shifu is training Po." Fu answered "Why do you ask?

Ichi took a deep breath and said "Well I thought maybe we could do something for them, they all risked their lives to help us and to save you, it would be nice to give our appreciation to them right?"

"Your right, what did you have in mind?" Fu asked

Meanwhile in the training hall, Po and Shifu had just finished their training; suddenly Po smelled something and said "Hey what smells so good?"

"It's coming from the kitchen?" Shifu answered

When they reached the kitchen they heard voices saying "Is this enough green onion?"

"Yeah, but where's the pickled ginger?"

"It's right next to the tempura scraps."

As they opened the door they saw Ichi and Fu cooking something; Po rushed towards his brother and said "You're ok, I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

"Try it and you'll get a kick to the crotch!" Kage exclaimed

"I'm glad to see you too." Po said squeezing him

"Po, please let go of him before you do something you'll regret." Shifu exclaimed "Now what are you two doing in here?"

"It's a secret, we can't tell you." Fu answered

"It looks like your making fried squid, or is it baked?" Po asked

"A little of both, so much for a surprise." Kage said switching to Ichi "We wanted to thank everyone for helping us yesterday so I thought we could make dinner."

"Well it smells delicious!" Po said licking his lips "Can I have a taste?"

But Fu pointed a knife towards him and said "No, there not ready and even if they were you won't be able to eat them till tonight!"

"Ok, just don't kill me with that knife."

"Shifu, you can't have any either!"

"I understand, I look forward to what you have in store." Shifu said smiling

"Thanks, now the both of you get out." The twins said in unison

"What, can't we watch?" Po asked

Fu summoned her revolvers and said "Sure, if you wanna get pumped with lead."

"U-Um I think I left something in my room see you guys later!" Po said running

As her guns disappeared Ichi said "Fu, that was a little to much."

"You know more than I do that when it comes to Po he doesn't eat... he inhales." Fu explained "You're actually just like him when it comes to food."

"Not my fault that I have a panda's appetite." Ichi said with a goofy smile "Who knows, maybe I have a little panda blood in me."

As the twins started laughing they were unaware that Shifu was still in the room; he took a deep breath and asked "Fu, would you mind if I take Ichi for a while?"

"Huh, well I guess it's ok I can finish the rest." Fu answered

"Wait, you were threatening Po a minute ago yet when it comes to Shifu you act nice." Ichi explained "Do you have a another part of you like me, or have you been reading the higurashi manga?"

"You could say both, now get going!" Fu exclaimed

The two walked away and started traveling out of the valley; when they reached pagoda island Ichi asked "Ok, where are we going?"

"There's something that I wanted to show you." Shifu answered "It's something that you might want to see for yourself."

Ichi was confused at first but when they reached a cemetary he was even more confused; but when they stopped near two tombstones he was shocked and said "Litchi "Faye Ling" Kagi and Reishin Kagi, no way these are..."

"Turns out somebody found your parents and gave them a proper burial here." Shifu explained "I found them a week ago and I wanted you to see this for yourself."

"But, why?" Ichi asked

"I could tell that you were holding something in, which is why were here." Shifu answered "I want you to let out right now."

"But I don't feel like letting anything out."

"Is that so, why don't you try."

Ichi stared at his parents graves and started to remember when they were killed; he could see their corpses burning along with the house in his eyes, Shifu could see his son getting angry and also saw dark energy flowing around him and heard him shout "GOT DAMMIT!"

Ichi started cursing to everything he could think of; he cursed to heaven, to hell, and to people who made him an outcast, he even said things that would be considered illegal in some places, in the end he fell on his back tired and embarassed, Shifu stood above his head and said "Do you feel better?"

"I guess so." Ichi answered

As he sat next to him Shifu said "I have to say that was very interesting, and you sure have a colorful vocabulary as well."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Ichi replied "I just got so mad that I..."

Ichi was so depressed that he didn't even notice that Shifu hugging him; as he held his son he said "It's ok, you were just expressing yourself in only a way you could, to see your parents like this would hurt any child."

Ichi could tell that Shifu was right but then a thought accored in his head; as he brought out his evoker Shifu said "What are you doing?"

Ichi placed the gun upon his head and said "Thanatos, I summon thee!"

As he shot himself Thanatos appeared in front of them; he wore the black outfit with with a skull belt buckle and held a sword in his hands, Shifu was shocked and said "You can summon your persona in front of you?"

"It's not a big deal, that's actually how you do it in persona 3." Ichi explained "Now then, Thanatos do you mind if I ask a question?"

"What would that be?" Thantos asked

"As the god of death, you take care of the souls of deceased people." Ichi answered "Would you... well, could you have seen the souls of my parents?"

Shifu was shocked to hear Ichi ask that question; but Thanatos finally answered and said "Yes, and in my years as god of death, I have never seen two parents have so much love for their child."

When Thanatos disappeared Shifu could see a tear come form Ichi's eye; he smiled and said "Now I really fell better, we should hurry home... right dad?"

"Yes, let's go home son." Shifu said smiling

* * *

To be continued

Ichi has found redemption and now feels better about himself and his parents, part 2 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Thank you part 2

AT: Artificial Twin

Chapter 11: Thank you part 2

* * *

When the two started walking home they stopped near Kaguya's cafe; Ichi walked toward the door and said "You mind Kaguya with us, the surprise is also for her as well."

"I don't see why not." Shifu said smiling

"Lock up when you leave ok...!?"

Right when Kaguya was exiting the cafe she was unaware that Ichi was in front of her and kissed him; when they moved from contact Kaguya blushed and said "Ichi-kun what are you doing?"

"Me, you're the one who kissed me!" Ichi argued

"Well you were in my way!"

"It was still your fault!"

Through their arguement Shifu chuckled and said "You two actually sound like an old couple."

"Says the old man!" They retorted

After an explanation Kaguya said "Of course I'll come, tasting your cooking would be awesome!"

"Good to know, but we should hurry the five will be back any minute." Shifu explained

"What, oh man we'll never make it in time." Ichi said until he saw the thing in Kaguya's hand "Is that chocolate?"

"Huh, oh yeah but... hey!?"

Ichi grabbed the chocolate from her hands and instantly ate it; in a matter of minutes his eyes were wide open and he was experiencing a massive sugar rush, he gabbed Shifu and Kaguya and said "Let's move!"

He rushed into the valley at lightning speed and reached the jade palace in a matter of minutes; seeing them entering the kitchen Fu said "Wow, how did you do that?"

"This is what happens when Ichi eats chocolate." Shifu explained

"Your not done yet?" Ichi asked "Move I'll finish it!"

Ichi got everyone out of the kitchen and started to finish up everything that needed to be done; after a few minutes he came out and said "Tired, well everythings done."

"Awesome, now we have to get ready." Fu said smiling

"What are you doing now?" Kaguya asked

"It's a surprise." the twins replied

As they ran to the dormitories Kaguya stared at Shifu for an answer who only said "Like they said it's a secret."

As the hours passed the furious five finally came back from their patrol; they saw Po, Shifu, and Kaguya were waiting in front of the kitchen door and asked "What's going on?"

"The twins have a surprise for us." Shifu answered

"They've been in there for hours now, I'm a little worried." Po said nervously

Just then the door opened by itself; a gust of air blew rose petals and inside where Ichi and Fu wearing black and white outfits, Ichi wore a tuxedo while Fu wore a dress, they both smiled and said "Welcome guest, please come in."

"Is this for real?" Tigres asked

"Don't be alarmed, this is all for you." Ichi explained

"Won't you please come in?" Fu asked

Everyone was amazed at what the twins had done; they turned the whole kitchen into a white room filled with flowers, Po asked "How did you do all this?"

"Don't worry, it's only temporary." Ichi explained "So when we're done we'll change it back."

"Well then, let's enjoy this special occasion shall we?" Shifu said smiling

They entered to find chairs ready for them and as they sat down they saw small wooden boats with food inside; the aroma coming from them was so delicious that Shifu asked "What is this?"

"It's called takoyaki." Ichi answered "It's basically fried squid."

"We thought since Ichi learned that he was half japanese that we would make a japanese dinner." Fu explained "We hope you like it."

Everyone was a little scared at first but when Mantis took his first bite he exclaimed "This is awesome!"

"He's right, this is delicious." Viper said taking a bite

"It's like nothing I've ever tasted!" Crane exclaimed

"It's like when we first ate Po's noodles." Monkey replied

"I gotta know the recipe for this." Po said finishing his boat

"Sorry, but you can't have it." Fu answered

"Besides it just came to me in a dream." Ichi continued

"How did you learn to make this?" Shifu asked

"Well... my mom."

Everyone was shocked and Ichi continued saying "It was hazy, but in my dream my mom would make me takoyaki all the time, it was my favorite and I started learning how to make it."

"That's so cool, so do you remember what your mom looked like." Po asked

"No, I could barely see anything in the dream."

"Well we're glad that you like the food." Fu said smiling

"Are you kidding, this is the best thing ever!" Kaguya exclaimed

"But now it's time for the main event!"

Everyone was confused at first but then music started to play in the backround, and as the twins stood before them they started to sing to the music.

Ichi: Dreamless dorm, ticking clock

I walk away from the soundless room

Windless night, moonlight melts

My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom

Nightly dance of bleeding swords

Reminds me that I still live

Both: I will burn my dread

I once ran away from the god of fear

And he chained me to despair

Burn my dread

I'll break the chain

And run till I see the sunlight again

I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight

Fu: Voiceless town, tapping feet

I clench my fists in pockets tight

Far in mist a tower awaits

Like a merciless tomb, devouring moonlight

Clockwork maze end unknown

In frozen time a staircase stands

Shadows crawl on bloodstained floor

I rush straight ahead with a sword in hands

Cold touch of my trembling gun

I close my eyes to hear you breathe

Ichi: Burn my dread

Fu: Burn my dread

Both: I will burn my dread

This time I'll grapple down that god of fear

And throw him into hell's fire

Burn my dread

I'll shrug the pain

And run till I see the sunlight again

Oh I will run burning all regret and dread

And I will face the sun with pride of the living

In the end of the song the twins could hear everyone applauding them; while they bowed Shifu said "You two have a remarkable taste in music."

"It just comes to us really." Ichi said embarrassed

"The music we like is mesmerizing, but hypnotizing as well." Fu explained

"Beautiful and meaningful." Ichi continued "The symphonic sounds call to us and beg us to come along with them."

"That was beautiful the way you said that." Kaguya said crying

"Well, we hope that you enjoyed the food and entertainment." The twins announced "We made it to say thank you for helping us in our time of need, and everything else."

"We're just glad that we got a chance to meet the both of you." Tigress said smiling

"You two are family to us." said Viper

"And family always help each other out." Crane continued

"That's for sure." Monkey and Mantis said in unison

"Alright, it's time for bed everyone." Shifu explained "If you like Kaguya, you can stay for the night."

"Thanks Shifu!" Kaguya said hugging him "So can I sleep with Ichi tonight?"

Everyone laughed at how Shifu whacked Kaguya from her comment; while that happened the twins turned around and said "We hope you enjoyed this story, and we hope to see you next time in the sequel, the first ever kung fu panda and blaze blue crossover, sayonara!"

* * *

The End

Fourth wall breaking again, well hope you like it.


End file.
